


A Charm for Her Charmer

by AyyanaJay



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Hilspar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyyanaJay/pseuds/AyyanaJay
Summary: Caspar has always been afraid of storms,  but his trusty grounding charm has provided a bit of relief for many years. After he and Hilda get stuck in the wrath of a monstrous storm, Hilda notices Caspar's charm is getting a bit old and worn out. So she does what she does best, and that's make him a new one!This takes place after said storm. Inspired by the lovely Roxyryoko's fic "Bring on the Storm."
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	A Charm for Her Charmer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roxyryoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxyryoko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bring on the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506441) by [roxyryoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxyryoko/pseuds/roxyryoko). 



It was a clear sunny day, perfect weather for a town fair. Hilda sat in the shade of their little camp, humming a merry tune, with all her handmade trinkets she was organizing to sell in town. Her fingers delicately wound a thick leather cord around a pendant she had just finished. Caspar had set about tearing down their tent and bundling it back up for travel. 

“There,” Hilda exclaimed, holding the necklace up with glowing satisfaction.

“Finished making your jewelry?” Caspar asked, tying up the now folded tent cloth.

“Mmhmm. Oh Caspar~~” Hilda called in a singsong voice. “Would you be a dear and try this on for me?”

Caspar tugged the straps on their pack pony to secure their now packed up belongings and dusted his hands off on his knees. After eyeing it to make sure it was all in place, he nodded and walked over to plunk down beside Hilda.

“Sure, but why do you want  _ me _ to try it on?”

Answering with only a sweetly coy smile, she slipped it on over his head. “What do you think?”

He took it between his fingers and held it out so he could look down at it. A small, chatoyant orange stone gleamed inside a dark wooden setting. The wood was polished perfectly smooth and from it dangled a black oval shape. The material had an odd waxy sheen to it that Caspar couldn’t identify. 

“It’s pretty neat,” Caspar admitted, turning it over. “It’s actually kind of badass looking, with the dark wood and black, er, stone thing.”

“It’s Obsidian, which is actually cooled lava from Ailell,” Hilda preened. “The setting is ash wood and the little accent is Tiger’s Eye.”

“A tiger’s eye??”

“No silly, not a real tiger, it’s a stone. It’s orange and gleams kind of like an eye when the light hits it?”

“Ahhh, yeah I see that!” The little stone did have a dark vertical band that seemed to shimmer as he twirled it back and forth. The materials were little more than foreign names to him, but the thought of wearing actual lava and something named after a ferocious predator  _ did  _ sound exciting. “This is great Hilda! It’s different from what you usually make, even a tough guy like me would think this is cool!”

“Well good. Because it’s for you.”

“I bet you’ll sell -- wait, what?”

“I made it for you,” Hilda repeated, fixing him with an endearing gaze. “I noticed you’ve had that same grounding charm for several years now, and it’s getting  _ pretty _ worn out.”

“I -- yeah…” he started to get defensive, but exhaled in defeat and reminded himself that Hilda never judged him for things like that. Reaching for the old wooden charm he had worn around his neck since the Academy, he ran his fingers over its rough finish. Small splinters had begun to stick out of the surface from years of worrying it between his nervous fingers. The polish had long been rubbed away, not that it had ever been much more than a simple carved charm to begin with.

“Sooo I wanted to make you a new one.” Hilda gently reached out and took his hand. “But this time, you should have one fit for a handsome, tough warrior like yourself.”

Caspar blushed under her praise, even though he knew she was flattering him. “Mine _is_ pretty old.” 

He rubbed her knuckles and smiled at a memory. “I didn’t want anyone to know I was--you know-- _ scared  _ of storms, so I bought this from an old peddler in town when I first arrived in Garreg Mach. He said it would make me braver and keep me safe, but when the first storm of my Academy years hit, I uh, yelled so loud Ferdinand burst into my room thinking a ‘foul villain’ was attacking me.”

Hilda giggled and squeezed his hand, and his blush deepened. “Of course I know this doesn’t  _ really  _ protect me, but it does make me feel better.”

“Actually, certain materials can possess helpful qualities,” Hilda scooted closer and held up the new charm again. “Tiger’s Eye and Obsidian are not only super cool and rugged, but they also help ground and center you.”

Caspar eyed the charm skeptically. “Is that really true, or are you just pulling my leg?”

Hilda puffed out her cheeks in mock offense. “You mean to tell me you’d believe an old peddler at the side of the street and not  _ me _ , your super cute and generous girlfriend who just handmade this for you?”

Caspar barked out a hearty laugh. “You know what? You’re right. I’m gonna be unstoppable now!”

Leaning forward, he pulled her into a passionate smooch. After a long, breathless moment they parted and he grinned. Tugging them both up to their feet and wrapping Hilda in a bear hug, he tilted his head back and bellowed at the heavens. “You hear that? Storms better be scared of  _ me  _ now!”

Hilda laughed and shoved at him. Caspar ducked his head and gave her another enthusiastic peck on the cheek. Finally releasing her, he held the charm back up and gazed at it with admiration, and a brief glint of envy. “Did you, uh, make these to sell too?”

“Nope!” Hilda laced her fingers in his. “It’s one of a kind and just for you. After all, no one will look near as good wearing it as my Caspar does.”

“Yeah!” he started to tuck it underneath his shirt, as he was accustomed to doing, then hesitated and instead let it hang proudly over his coat. “Everyone else is gonna be so jealous.” He puffed out his chest as if he’d just grown two feet taller, and Hilda’s heart swelled to see him so happy and proud of something  _ she’d  _ made. The charm did look fetching against his crimson red travelling cloak.

With a gentle breeze playing through her hair and a beaming Caspar by her side, the cheery mood was positively infectious. But she couldn’t let on how hard she had actually worked on that charm. How many months she’d spent thinking of the perfect design to suit his tastes. How many weeks she’d spent sourcing each piece from travelling specialty merchants they had visited in various towns across Fodlan. 

No, to let on that she’d never worked that hard for anyone else before would ruin her mystique, and that just wouldn’t do.

“Well what can I say,” Hilda shrugged casually, downplaying how pleased she actually was, “I have a knack for this sort of thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! It's my first time writing Hilspar. This is 100% inspired by Roxyryoko's many fics of their character interactions. I love their boisterous and free-spirited dynamic. I hope you enjoyed this little crumb of rare-pair. ^_^
> 
> Also a happy early birthday to you Roxy, hope you enjoy!


End file.
